Short-Fuze
Short-Fuze comes from a military family. His father and grandfather both became career top sergeants. He followed in their footsteps and joined the Army. However, he does have a short temper and very sensitive on things said about him. This earned him the code name he sports now. The one thing that calms his temper is his love for abstract mathematics. He can mentally calculate artillery azimuths and plot trajectories. This amazing ability has helped the G.I. Joe Team win many battles. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Eric W. Freistadt was born into a military family. His father and grandfather were both career top sergeants. His nickname, "Short Fuze," comes from the fact that he is sometimes sensitive and has a tendency to lose his temper during an argument. Short Fuze is is very logical and is a natural at mathematics. After joining the Army, he entered artillery school and later studied to be an infantry engineer. As a mortar soldier, his ability to plot trajectories and make quick calculations in his head makes his job that much easier. When Duke was running a training exercise while an instructor at the Army's Ranger School along with Marvin "Roadblock" Hinton, Freistadt was expected to be a wash out due to losing his temper after psychological tests. Officers suggested Duke be extra tough on Freistadt in the "evade and escape" test, which showed soldiers the bad treatment they could receive if captured. Tied up in a darkened room, he refused to give in, though he all ready knew he had washed-out of the program. After seven days of Freistadt simply giving his name and serial number, Duke filed a report and Lt. Colonel Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy was called in. He was so impressed with Freistadt, he signed him on to the newly-forming G.I. Joe team under the codename "Short-Fuze." Duke and Roadblock would join him on the team years later. Short Fuze joined the G.I. Joe team as one of the original 13 members. He played a major role in many of the Joes' most important early missions, including the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart from Cobra and the battle to defend the U.S. space shuttle from a Cobra attack. After the re-dedication of G.I. Joe headquarters, aka "The Pit," Short Fuze and many of the other original Joes were taken off active duty. Even so, Short Fuze continued to participate in missions with the team. He was assigned to the security force during the Joes' invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. A few years later, the Joe team was on the losing side of the Cobra Island civil war. Short Fuze was part of the explosives team sent in to knock out Cobra Island's anti-aircraft defenses. The team's hovercraft was damaged during the initial assault on the island, but they completed their mission on foot, destroying Cobra's ASP gun emplacements, allowing the Joes' transport aircraft to land. Eventually, the mission became an embarassment for the Pentagon when the Cobra leaders made a deal to end the conflict. A group of corrupt generals denied having any knowledge of the debacle. When many members of the team, including Short Fuze were unrightfully taken into custody, several other Joes went underground. The other Joes who had escaped arrest organized a mission to rescue Hawk and General Hollingsworth when they were arrested for acting without orders and entering the civil war. During the rescue, Hawk and Hollingsworth were cleared of all charges and the corrupt generals responsible were exposed. After that mission, Short-Fuze occasionally helped to train new recruits. Short Fuze's subsequent missions for the Joes remain classified, but he stayed with the G.I. Joe team until it was disbanded in 1994. MUX History: Short-Fuze rejoined the team after its reinstatement in 1997, and continues to train new recruits, and sometimes joins missions, when needed. Category:1982/Introductions In 2017, he was re-assigned to Bravo Team, operating out of Pit I in Fort Wadsworth. OOC Notes The 'Fuze' on his temper burns quickly, thus his code name, so beware. Logs Players Short-Fuze is available for application. Gallery fuze1.jpg fuze2.jpg fuze3.gif fuze4.jpg fuze5.jpg short-fuze1.jpg References * * Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Night Force Category:US Army